dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Big Brawl: One Piece
This article is the tenth installment of The Big Brawl series. This chapter features the origins of the Straw Hats involvement. Preceded By The Big Brawl: Street Fighter Succeeded By The Big Brawl: Naruto The Big Brawl: Coming Together (Culmaltive chapter) Prologue This takes place right after the time skip, with Sabo having learned of the events of the War Of The Best much earlier than anticipated, while the Straw Hats are either at or on their way to returning to Sabaody, to board the Sunny, which has been protected by their allies during their two years intense training absence. Meaning Sabo got Ace's devil fruit powers earlier as well. '' "The leader of the Revolutionary Army, Monkey D Dragon. I presume," said a being descending from the sky, bearing an Anubis-like wardrobe, with features resembling a purple cat-kangaroo hybrid. He was of average height, and he was accompanied by his aid, a rather tall pure white, angelic-looking man of some sort, who possessed some sort of staff in his hand. The hooded figure turned around and removed his hood. He was an average height man himself, spiky long hair, stubble on his chin, dressed in a green cloak, and wore a red tattoo on the side of his face. "Well, I'll be damned, the rumors are true. I've read about your kind. Gods of Destruction, typically dressed as the Egyptian pharaohs of old, and normally accompanied by some sort of angel. This entire time I presumed it was a myth, but here the two of you are, right here in the flesh. I'm not surprised you know who I am either, word gets around pretty fast these days. I am surprised, however, that you were able to find me, I mean we're on a cliff on some deserted island in the south blue, and I'm even more intrigued on why have you come here, why did you seek me out?" Dragon exclaimed big grin spread across his face. "Surprised you did your homework, most mortals are completely bamboozled by our existence as well as our presence. My name is Beerus, this here is my attendant, Whis. We just want to speak with your second in command, his name is Sabo, correct?" Beerus informed. "What the hell do you want with Sabo, he's a good kid, leave him alone." Dragon said, his grin quickly fading as he gets extremely defensive. "That's the problem with you, you're too overprotective of him, he's not a kid anymore, He's a grown man, let him make his own choices," Beerus exclaimed, grinning hard. "Let me calm down, you're absolutely right, Beerus, I raised the boy, so I do kinda tend to get defensive over him, but you're 100 percent correct, he's a man, and as a man, he's allowed to make his own decisions, I'll reach out to him." Dragon said, relaxed, the grin returning before he closed his eyes and turned around, prepping to go retrieve his longtime apprentice, but just as soon as his eyes closed they popped right back open at the sound of a familiar voice. "Pardon the intrusion, I believe you were looking for me?" said the young man of average height, sporting blond hair, a black suit jacket with the accompanying white shirt and black pants. He also sported a black hat and had a missing tooth. "Yes, Sabo, Cheif of Staff of The Revolutionary Army, quite the loyal and devoted fellow now aren't you? Beerus complimented slyly. "That is correct," Sabo responded. "Also the son of World Nobles you don't recognize, and the brother of the current ruler of Goa Kingdom, also of whom you don't recognize, right?" Beerus continued, grinning. "Right, now what is your point here, to remind me that I come from a rich bloodline, that I should embrace and act like those stuck up bastards?" Sabo exclaimed, obviously getting annoyed. He balled his hands into fists which then caught flames. "No, no, not at all. That's actually what I'm intrigued in." Beerus said, pointing at the boy's burning fist. "That is the devil fruit power that used to belong to the fire fist, Portgas D Ace, correct?" Beerus deduced. Just then, Sabo attacked Beerus, he swung at him with a flaming fist, connecting with his face and sending him back a bit. Sabo typically was a well-mannered, well-tempered, and very liked kid, but any mention of his brothers and his entire demeanor changes. "Who the hell are you?! You don't have the right to mention my brother's name, you scum." Sabo yelled, furious. "Sabo, what the hell?! You don't know who you're dealing with here, not a good idea to piss this guy off, mind your manners!" Dragon reminded. "I'm not mad yet, so relax Dragon, if he does it again, however, I'll destroy the both of you, and your beloved Luffy" Beerus taunted, dusting himself off. "Normally, I would say go ahead and try, Luffy and his crew can assuredly handle themselves, but that's against most opponents, this guy isn't most opponents. They have never faced the likes of him, none of us have for that matter, every adversary that we've collectively ever struck down, bows in comparison to Beerus The Destroyer. His power is out of this world." Dragon exclaimed. "I don't care who the hell he is, I lost one brother, I will not lose another," Sabo screamed in a fit of rage, walking towards Beerus engulfed in flames. "Sabo, that's enough, let's at least hear what he has to say," Dragon ordered. Sabo relaxed and cooled his fire. "Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, The three brothers, the son of yours, Dragon, Monkey D. Luffy, the infamous captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. Portgas D. Ace, the fire fist, former 2nd division commander of the Whitebeard pirates, both who perished two years ago in The War Of The Best, and the biological son of Gol D Rodger, the Pirate King. and then there's this fellow here, Sabo, son of two world nobles but chose to rebel, The three of you were raised in The East Blue by Dadan and her bandits, as well as Dragon's father, Navy Hero Vice Admiral Garp." Beerus gave an exposition. "Ok, so you know about my past, so what? What the hell is the point of all this? What are you trying to get at?" Sabo said, obviously growing impatient once more. "My point is, I'm offering you a chance, to restore your brother's life," Beerus explained. "A chance to bring Ace back? You're joking right?" Sabo asked with curiosity. "There is a world between worlds, known to feature some very odd methods, such as time travel, where you can simply put yourself in the war of the best, changing the entirety of the way the events that unfolded from that point until now. Some orbs call forth a dragon that can grant any wish, including bringing one back to life. Call it what you may, I call it course correction." Beerus explained. "Ok, so now what's the catch? What's in it for you?" Sabo inquired. "Well, for me it's simple, I just want some entertainment, there is a tournament to achieve these prizes, with competitors even more incentivized than yourself, you must have a 6-10 man team roster, must show within 3 days, it might take a week, no kids, and outside of not exiting the arena, it's a no holds barred, Oh, and also, if you lose, your entire world will be destroyed." Beerus chuckled. "Very well, I accept these terms. I must tell Luffy quickly, a chance to bring Ace back while fighting impossibly strong guys, he'd never forgive me otherwise, to Sabaody I go. Wait, how the hell do I get to this other world?" Sabo asked, temporarily snapping out of his excitement. "Catch your brother right when his crew reunites and before they depart for Fishman Island. If you are aboard the ship when they do so, instead of Fishman Island, when you descend into the water, the seas will turn purple for a few seconds, and you'll be in the World Between Worlds," Whis finally spoke, tapping his staff, making the two of them disappear. Reunion This takes place at the end of episode 522: '''Everyone is Gathered - Luffy Sets Sail to the New World,' '"'Reunited, finally everyone's back together again at last, how I've waited for this day for so long," said Brook, the skeleton entertainer of the Straw Hat Pirates. The former second leader of the Rumbar Pirates, Brook was a man of much conviction, through all the turmoil his positivity shined brightly through. "Hey guys, I just wanted to say waiting these long two years for us to train was selfish of me, thanks for putting up with it," Luffy exclaimed, overjoyed to see his crew stronger and much more matured after two long arduous years. "Hate to break up the camaraderie guys, but even though Luffy's new friend the warlord Pirate Empress Boa Hancock and the Kuja Pirates got the front of us cover in regards to the marine ships, there are three navy vessels on our rears all firing cannonballs at us." Usopp declared, trying to shoot down as many incoming cannonballs possible. Just then, they heard a familiar 'FLAME COMMANDMENT' chant. and the three boats were on fire. Luffy looked up dumbfounded and confused as the rest of the crew was in awe as well. Sabo just landed on the ship. "You, you ate Ace's devil fruit! Who the hell are you?! You don't have the right to it!" Luffy exclaimed, angry. "Yeah, who the hell are you?!" Zoro said, putting a sword to Sabo's neck. "Well, we're listening," barked Usopp, readying his slingshot. "Start talking now," Sanji threatened, lifting his leg to Sabo's throat level. "Or else prepare to get blown to smithereens," exclaimed Franky, pointing his new and improved bazookas. "And electrocuted, for good measure," Nami smirked, readying her new and improved climatact. Brook unsheathed his sword, Robin got in her battle stance, and Chopper put a rumble ball to his mouth. "Well then, that isn't no way to treat your big brother, is it? After such a long time?" Sabo joked, motioning towards Luffy. "Enough of this, we only know Ace as Luffy's brother, and he's gone?" Zoro said aggressively. "Yeah, what type of twisted game are you tryna play here?" Sanji couldn't hold back anymore and he kicked Sabo across the ship. Sabo stood up and walked back over to the group of pirates. "Brother?! My only two brothers are gone. Ace and S-" Luffy. "We stole sake from Dadan and the three of us shared it and vowed that we would always be brothers," Sabo spoke. "S...S...Sabo?! But that's not possible, you died when were kids!!!!" Luffy exclaimed, starting to cry. "I thought I did too, I would have if it wasn't for the kindness of your dad taking me under his wing," Sabo explained. "Then, it is you," Luffy outpoured with tears of both joy and sorrow. Luffy jumped on his long lost brother like a happy dog and hugged him so tight, he also drowned him in his tears. "Where have you been this whole time? I let Ace die right in front of me!" Luffy wallowed. "I was in the revolutionary army, working my way up the ranks, under the guise of your father. I know, and when I found out, I too felt helpless, but never again. I could have lost you both, I'm so happy you survived, and I'll use this fruit to protect you, just as Ace did. Regardless of my position in the Revolutionary Army, regardless of where in the world I'm at, if I ever feel as though you're in trouble, I'll be there." Sabo vouched. Meanwhile, elsewhere. The Marine and navy generals are in a frantic. "There's a fire on the seas, is Admiral Akainu around? There were reports that it was fire not magma, and that the infamous flame commandment was said, is Fire Fist Ace back from the dead? Or has someone else eaten his devil fruit?" One of the officers inquired. "I guess we'll find out in due time," one of the navy generals responded. Meanwhile back on the Sunny "He's telling the truth, I met him during our time separated. He means no harm" Nico Robin intervened. "Ladies, gentlemen, and my bumbling kid brother, I have some great news that I['m pretty sure you would all be interested in hearing. Especially you, Luffy." Sabo exclaimed. "Go ahead and spit it out then, I can hardly wait!" Luffy yelped with joy. "There might truly be a way yet to restore our brother's lost soul." Sabo continued. "But would it really be Ace, body, soul, and mind?" Sanji inquired. "Yeah, back from the dead, it's hard to believe considering what we went through with Moriah and the shadows, and the corpses," Usopp added. "Yeah, and it's not like these devil fruits are two of kind, Brook has the revive fruit, but each one is unique," Zoro added. "Now, I'm not too certain about these methods myself, considering they are from other worlds, but it's worth giving it a shot, whatever it is," Sabo responded. "Whatever it is, we're gamed!" Luffy exclaimed. " I figured you would say that, we got to get out of here, so let's go underwater. It'll transport us to a world between world, where we decide our 6-10 man team roster, then we fight it out with the best other universes have to offer, beware we're going to see a lot of foreign abilities, techniques, strategies, weapons, etc. it's a no holds barred. The winner gets a wish on some orbs I'm told, which could even bring back others from the dead, or we could go back to the war of the best, with me there to prevent it, but me thinking further, maybe we could go back to before Blackbeard captured Ace, " Sabo suggested. "Let's try these orbs, because I'm not sure if you're into sci-fi, but every time there is time travel is involved it has horrific consequences. So let's avoid that option if we can," Usopp countered. "Well, looks like Fishman Island is going to have to wait just a little while longer, but it's okay, after two long years of training, I'm eager to crack some heads anyway!" Sanji exclaimed eagerly Just then, Franky opened up his torso and poured everyone a cup of sake. "A toast to Ace!" Luffy ordered. "To Ace!!!" The lot toasted. Nami and Franky then proceeded to take the Sunny underwater, everything coded. Just as Beerus foretold since Sabo was aboard the ship, the surrounding water had started turning purple, The Thousand Sunny then went through a massive whirlpool, eventually, it ascended, but these were not the waters they were used too. Indeed, just as Beerus had said, there were multiple competitors, multiple backstories, multiple universes, each with something else at stake. "The Sunny has to go back, so who is our team?" Sabo asked his brother. "Myself, you, Sanji, Zoro, Franky, and Usopp, the rest protect the ship," Luffy ordered, and The Sunny descended again after the selected members hopped off. For the cumulative chapter, check out The Big Brawl: Coming Together. Category:Part Of A Series